The Violin That Has Not Been Played
by MayTheFlightBeEverInYourFavor
Summary: It was Nick's fault. Not only could I ever talk again, but I cannot play the violin because of my fragile arms and neck. It was my dream to play it ever since I was 5 but it was crushed shortly after by him. I blame Nick for everything.
1. Prologue

10 years ago

I was watching the violinist's gloved hands move up and down the 4 strings of his beautiful, white violin. His bow was moving as fast as his finger's could go. He was playing a beautiful piece that my Aunt Serena called Yankee Doodle by Vieuxtemps. Both the pianists and the violinist looked concentrated on the sheet music in front of them but I could tell that they loved entertaining and playing in front of people even if it was a small audience. I was in the music store with my little sister Ella while waiting for my mommy and Aunt Serena while they shopped at the shop right next to the music store.

"Maxie I wanna play like that one day" My 5 year old sister Ella said to me while she also stared at the duo in front of us in awe.

"I do too, Els" I said back to her still watching the duo.

The song piece ended seconds later and claps and whistles filled the whole music store. I clapped loudly and cheered as did Ella.

As the violinist started packing up Ella and I started walking in front of both of the instrument players. The pianist walked up to us and got on one knee (AN: That sounded so weird) and smiled at the both of us.

"Hullo little girls" The pianist said to us smiling brightly with a strong Australian accent.

Ella smiled back at the pianist and said, "Hi, my names Ella I'm 5 and I think you played the piano beautifully" I also smiled at the pianist.

"Why, Hullo Ella, my name is Alexandra and I am 27 and I think you and your friend are very beautiful" Alexandra, the pianist said. Ella's eyes widened as Alexandra said that we were beautiful.

"You really think we're beautiful, compared to you we're ugly ducklings" I raised my eyebrow and looked at my little sister. Ugly ducklings, really?

"Really Ella, Ugly ducklings?" I asked Ella. "Hi, I'm Maximum but call me Max" I said to Alexandra and stook out my hand.

Alexandra also greeted me and shook my hand. The violinist kneels down beside Alexandra.

"Hi I'm Ella/Max!" Ella and I said at the same time sticking our hands out.

The violinist shook both of our hands and did this weird hand movement thing I think my teacher said it was called sign language. It was a language that deaf people learned.

"Is he deaf?" I asked Alexandra trying not to be very rude.

Alexandra chuckled a bit and replied, "No, but he cannot talk because a few months ago something cut his voice box from an accident."

I just nodded felling kinda guilty asking. I could see mommy and Aunt Serena heading towards us with a few bags in their hands.

"I'm sorry, are my children bothering you?" I heard my mother say behind me and I turned my head and saw her smile at the both of them.

"No, no absolutely not! They were just fine. I was just greeting them"Alexandra replied to my mother as she smiled back at her.

"Oh thank goodness! I was about to have a heart attack. They have caused bunch of trouble today!" Mommy exclaimed squeezing both Ella and I softly.

"Oh they look so angelic looking and so polite I would never imagine, oh we must be going we have to change and go to orchestra practice it was nice to meet you four" Alexandra said quickly nodding at us and whispered something to the violinist.

"Both of you angelic looking, polite yeah right!" Aunt Serena said teasingly giving us both noogies.

"Aunt Serena, you're ruining my hair, I'm suppose to meet Iggy at the park today!" Ella shrieked as she tried fixing her hair.

"Brat" Aunt Serena and I said teasingly. Ella just gaped at us, scrunched her nose like mommy, Aunt Serena, and I do when we get angry or annoyed. I heard Ella mumble meanies to the both of us and walked towards the park where Iggy, my best friend and his annoying brother Fang were to meet Ella and I.

Our 5 year old cousin, Nudge, was also at the park playing with the both of them. I thought it was unfair that Nudge got to stay and play with them while Ella and I had to go with our Aunt and mommy. I didn't really care now because I got to meet a beautiful and talented pianist and a very handsome and quiet violinist. I followed Ella towards the park and then ran when I saw Iggy and Nudge. Ella did the same and tried to beat me to them but lost.

"Hey Iggy, Nudge" I greeted them almost out of breath, I turned my head and stuck out my tongue at Fang and he did the same.

"Hello, Nick" I said in a mono toned voice crossing my arms looking at him with one of my eyebrows raised slightly.

"Hello, Maximum" Fang or Nick said to me with a smirk on his face copying my position.

"Mom!" I shrieked, "Nick's copying me again" giving Nick a death glare and ran to my mommy.

Nick and I were yelling Nuh-uh's and Yuh-huh's at each other.

Nick. Nuh-uh.

Me. Yuh-huh.

Nick. Nuh-uh

Me. Nuh-uh. Wait for it.

Nick yelled out, "Yuh- wait!" I could tell he was annoyed. "You can't trick me like that!"

"Yeah, I can" I said walking backwards and the next thing I knew I was on the busy street and I was hit by something big, all I heard was my piercing scream and Nick yelling, "Max!"

After that I never forgave Nick. Because of him I was mute. A piece of glass from the car that hit me cut through my neck. Deep enough to destroy my voice box. I gave up my dream of playing the violin because it would hurt my neck, at least that's what my doctor said. Ella never gave up her dream of being a pianist and I was proud and happy that she didn't let me come in between her dream.


	2. Author Note

** Few questions that have been asked from the prologue are going to be answered right here in this wonderful Author Note made by, the one and only, Me! ^.^ **

**Q: Is This a Multi-chaptered story?**

**A: Yes it is, but I don't know if I will continue it immediately since I have work on my Figment, Wattpad and NaNoWriMo. Like I said, I will continue this, absolutely 100%, but I need time to write it. I hope you guys are patient. ^.^**

**Q: Why does Max blame Nick for getting hit by the car? Getting hit by the car is a blurry memory Max has, she doesn't remember exactly how she got hit, but think about it. If you got hit by a car and you were arguing about something just seconds before, would you blame that person? I know that everyone won't have the same answer but Max is a stubborn person sometimes. It's just a thought. :D**

**Now my question for you guys! I would make a poll but this is a question for only you guys.**

**Q: Do you guys actually read A/N's before and/or after a story? I usually have a short story I share with people or a quote; maybe even a question.**

**Q: Do you guys want to have a majority of comedy/humor or drama/dramatic chapters? Even if this is my story I want my readers to enjoy what I write. Of course, I would still include both genres but I don't want it to be different each chapter. **

**That's all I have for today! :D **

**May The Flight Be Ever In Your Favor! :3**


End file.
